Do You Love Me Doctor?
by ZiaZia19
Summary: [ONE/END]"Aku mau asalkan kau menikah denganku."-Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Sehunna, kau adalah harta berharga yang kumiliki."-Kai /Kaihun/Sho-Ai


**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

Pairing : Kaihun

Genre : Romance/family/fluff

Rated : T

Summary:

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sehun terdiam. Namja pale skin itu menatap tidak nafsu bulgogi yang masih hangat di depannya itu. Bel istirahat baru saja dibunyikan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Di depannya, Baekhyun hanya mengeryit heran. Sahabatnya yang biasanya periang itu berubah menjadi Sehun yang sangat suka menampilkan mimik datar pada wajahnya.<p>

Kalau dilihat lebih jeli lagi, Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau sahabatnya ini sedang sedih. Apa ini karena dokter itu?

"Sehun-ah, kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun. Rupanya, namja bermata sipit itu lama kelamaan jengah melihat keadaan Sehun yang menjadi sangat pendiam itu.

"Apa ini karena Kai uisa?" mendengar kata sakral itu, Sehun berjengit. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ada masalah." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya yang semakin aneh. Namun, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana tatapan orang lain untuk dirinya itu. ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka di toilet. Yang ia harapkan, supaya ia tidak mimisan dan tidak bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Sehun-ah! Kau terlihat pucat. Kenapa?" seorang sunbae mendekati Sehun yang terlihat berjalan tertatih di koridor sembari memegangi buku-bukunya.

"Eh, Chanyeol hyung. Baekhyun hyung ada di kantin, kau temui saja dia." Kata Sehun sembari tersenyum kepada orang yang termasuk sahabatnya itu. ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak sampai lima langkah, ia merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan setelah itu, hanya gelap yang ia lihat.

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

"Dia sudah membaik." Seorang dokter berkata dengan nafas lega yang sangat kentara. Membuat dokter berusia dua puluh tiga tahun di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis. Kondisi Sehun sudah membaik setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Kai, jaga dia. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki cadangan suntikan _pleura_ untuk paru-parunya." Seohyun uisa itu menepuk bahu Kai dan meninggalkan ia di depan ruang rawat Sehun. Dengan perlahan, Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan namja pale skin itu. tubuhnya sudah tak terlihat pucat. Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menggenggam jemari lentik dan kurus Sehun.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Sehunnie..." Kai mengecup jemari Sehun. Ia mengusap dengan penuh kasih sayang rambut karamel Sehun yang basah karena keringat. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan _anae_nya ini.

"Kai...hyung..." gumaman lirih itu membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Ia menatap Sehun juga menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kai hyung, kenapa menangis?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kai dengan segera mengusap airmatanya. Ia tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Cepat sembuh. Aku pergi dulu." Kai dengan segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Ia harus menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kai hyung pasti tidak suka padaku..."gumam Sehun. Ia menatap tubuhnya sedih. Mungkin, pilihannya salah untuk memulai ini semua. Ia tahu Kai dan dirinya itu memiliki banyak perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Kai seorang dokter, ia hanya pelajar delapan belas tahun.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Pasien Oh Sehun. Dengan keluhan penumpukan sel mati di sekitar lapisan pleura. Anda akan melaksanakan operasi besok lusa." Sehun terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Seohyun uisangnim. Wanita itu hanya mendesah pelan karena kelelahan. Dari wajahnya terlihat dengan sangat ia meminta Sehun menuruti kemauannya sekali ini saja karena kondisinya yang sudah parah._

"_Hunna, kau harus dioperasi, okay?" Kris menggenggam tangan adiknya. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan hal apapun. Tapi, matanya sudah mengatakan dengan jelas isi hatinya. Ia tidak mau dioperasi. Ia tidak mau melihat Kris hyungnya sedih. Ia tidak mau melihat keluarganya kesusahan biaya dengan berbagai pengobatan dirinya._

"_Kau harus dioperasi." Suara datar dan dingin itu membuat Sehun mendongak. Seorang dokter berkulit tan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa terbaac berdiri tepat disamping Sehun. Ia menulis beberapa hal penting mengenai kesehatan salah satu pasiennya ini._

"_Bolehkah aku berhenti? Aku lelah..." Sehun berkata tanpa menatap tiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Seohyun tidak tahu cara apalagi yang harus ia pikirkan untuk menghadapi Sehun._

"_Sehunna, kumohon. Lihat hyung, kau harus sembuh.." Sehun terdiam ketika Kris menangkup wajahnya. Hyungnya yang terlihat kuat dan sangat tegar itu menjadi sosok paling rapuh yang pernah Sehun lihat._

"_Kau boleh mengajukan syarat asal kau operasi." Kata Kai tiba-tiba. Dokter muda itu berkata dengan tenang. Obsidian tajamnya menatap tajam Sehun, membuat sebuat ide keluar dari kepalanya._

"_Aku mau dioperasi asalkan aku menikah dengan Kai uisa." _

"_Mworago?" Kris dan Seohyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka._

"_Baiklah, besok kita akan menikah." Dan ucapan dari Kai membuat dua orang itu terdiam saking kagetnya. Kris dan Seohyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, dua orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis._

_Pernikahan diselenggarakan sederhana dan hanya dihadiri beberapa keluarga dan kerabat terdekat saja. Dan besoknya, Sehun menjalani operasi pengangkatan sel yang berada di paru-parunya._

_**Flashback Off**_

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

Kai berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan gontai. Ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Seharian ini ia menjadi dokter jaga. Dan yang menjadikannya seperti ini adalah ia harus melakukan tiga operasi non-stop karena partner bekerjanya, Kim Luhan-yang juga sepupunya-izin untuk pelatihan di Busan. Selain itu, ada hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

Ucapan Sehun di ruangan tadi.

"_Kai hyung pasti tidak suka padaku..."_

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat dirinya sedikit merasa sedih ketika Sehun berkata seperti itu. entah kenapa, tapi hatinya tidak bisa menampik kalau ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh namja manis itu. ia mengabaikan sapaan para suster dan dokter yang lewat, bahkan dokter seniornyaPUN ia abaikan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Sehun. Ia sangat ingin seperti Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang bisa berbicara bebas dengan Sehun.

Bukan seperti dirinya.

Pengecut.

Kai memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan lemas. Saat ia sedang bosan, matanya tertuju kepada sebuah foto. Foto yang ia ambil diam-diam ketika Sehun sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon. Seragam sekolahnya itu terlihat sangat menyatu dengan alam yang ada disekitarnya. Semuanya terlihat indah. Tapi, hanya satu yang membuatnya menampik semua keindahan itu.

Airmata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga ia menangis seperti itu. kalau kalian menanyakan bagaimana rasa Kai ke Sehun, sangat jelas ia mencintainya, tapi, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya itu karena ia tidak bisa bersikap romantis. Itu saja.

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

_3 hari kemudian..._

"Aku pulang.." Kai melepas jas dokternya dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru apartemennya. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik. Sehun tengah tertidur dengan boneka pinkupinku hadiah darinya saat ia ulang tahun ke delapan belas tahun. Kai menggulung kemeja cokelatnya hingga ke siku dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Dengan perlahan, Kai menggendong Sehun ala bridal ke kamarnya. Untuk informasi, mereka berdua tidak tidur sekamar. Moment yang sangat ia senangi adalah ketika ia masuk ke kamar Sehun. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan terkesan tidak aneh-aneh seperti remaja yang lainnya. Ia membaringkan Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati dan menyelimutinya.

Kai menyempatkan untuk mengecup kening Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar. Ia mengeryit ketika melihat tugas Sehun yang masih berceceran di meja di depan televisi. Dengan telaten, ia memberikan cara paling mudah dan menyelipkan rumus di buku Sehun. Setelah itu, ia mendekati meja makan. Makanan kesukaannya sudah tersedia dan sangat menggugah hangat.

_Hanya ini yang bisa Sehun sajikan, selamat makan, Sehun tidak bisa menemani, Sehun capek.._

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Sehun-ah." Dan malam itu, Kai makan malam dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi bibirnya meskipun ia makan sendiri.

Setelah makan, Kai menyempatkan masuk ke dalam galerinya yang dipenuhi dengan foto Sehun dari berbagai pose.

"Aku seperti paparazzi jika seperti ini." Pria itu terkekeh.

"Kau cantik Sehunna...aku mencintaimu..."

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

"Kai hyung? Tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Sehun ketika Kai berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ternyata, dokter muda kita kelelahan. Ia hanya menanggapi Sehun dengan senyumnya. Dan, kalai boleh jujur, nalurinya sebagai 'pemburu' bangkit ketika Sehun memakai hodie tipis dan hotpants yang tertutup hoodie itu. namun, ia buru-buru menghilangkan pikirannya.

"Sadar Jongin...sadar..." setelah mengatur nafasnya ia mendekati Sehun yang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Memasak apa?" tanya Kai basa-basi. Ia terlalu canggung untuk menyapa Sehun, yang mungkin kelewat ceria itu.

"Bibimbap saja yang mudah. Aku tahu kau ada operasi nanti. Jadi, perutmu tidak terbebani karena makanan yang terlalu berat." Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun. Ia sangat gemas dengan kelakuan Sehun yang sangat imut dan menyenangkan di setiap dialog mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Kau libur sekolah ya?" tanya Kai. Ia mengambil minum di kulkas dan menuangkan jus jeruk dingin itu ke gelas.

"Nanti, aku ada belajar kelompok di rumah Baekhyun hyung. Akan aku usahakan pulang sebelum hyung. Aku janji. Sehun sayang Jongin hyung. Sudah sana mandi!" dan pagi itu dipenuhi teriakan Jongin karena Sehun mendorongnya dengan keras ke kamar mandi hingga membuat keningnya memerah. Dasar!

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menatap sepupunya yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang _meeting_ rumah sakit. Dan mereka sudah berkali-kali dipelototi ketua divisi di bidang fisiologi-Choi Seohyun-karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Direktur utama.

"Hubunganku dengan Sehun sudah menghangat." Mendengar itu, Luhan berdecak malas. Dan sayangnya, suaranya yang terlalu keras berakibat fatal bagi mereka berdua.

"Kim Jongin dan Kim Luhan, diharap kalian untuk keluar dari ruangan rapat sekarang." Suara Direktur itu datar, tapi penuh dengan ancaman. Dan Kim bersaudara itu hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Seohyun yang berusaha mengelus dada sabar melihat anak didiknya yang sangat tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Hah, aku sangat bosan didalam asal kau tahu hyung." Cibir Jongin. Sementara Luhan hanya mendengus.

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita jadi bermain bersama?"tawar Luhan.

"Memangnya di rumah sakit boleh? aku tidak mau citra kita sebagai dokter baik-baik tercoreng."Jongin sedikit sangsi dengan saran kakaknya.

"Hei, aku sudah bawa barangnya. Kita bermain di ruang tunggu dekat kamar mayat saja, bagaimana?" Jongin menyeringai mendengar usul kakak sepupunya yang menurutnya sangat gila itu.

"Pastikan pintu terkunci, sehingga kita bisa bermain dengan bebas." Jongin mengangguk. Mereka berdua mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"Tancapkan ke stopkontaknya. Ok! Kita bermain PS dengan kaset yang ini saja." Dan dimulailah kegiatan tidak jelas di rumah sakit itu. kita doakan saja supaya dua dokter itu tidak terkena sangsi dan Seohyun _uisangnim_ diberi kesabaran menghadapi anak didiknya...

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

"AH! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Baekhyun benar-benar bisa bernafas lega. Ia menatap Zitao dan Sehun yang juga memasang ekspresi senang sepertinya. Mereka bersantai dengan kue kering buatan Rae Mi noona, kakak Baekhyun.

"Sehun, untung sekali ada bantuan rumus yang terselip di bukumu, kalau tidak, bagaimana kita bisa mengerjakan teori sains yang ini? Padahal kita belum sampai pada materi yang ini, eh Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Sehun ketika ia mendapati sahabatnya lagi-lagi melamun.

"Jujur, Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkan rumus itu ke bukuku."

"MWO?"

"Tapi, kalau bukan kau siapa? Tapi, ini rumus hingga ujian akhir dua bulan lagi..." ucapanZitao diangguki Baekhyun. Sehun mengamati tulisan di kertas kuning itu.

"Seperti buku catatan Jongin hyung.." gumam Sehun.

"Catatan siapa? Pak dokter itu kah?" Baekhyun tertawa ketika mendapati rona merah menjalar di pipi Sehun.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ini sudah jam empat sore." Sehun dan Zitao pamit pulang. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh arti. Satu sisi, ia senang karena sahabatnya itu kembali tersenyum, dan disatu sisi, ia sedih karena perasaan Zitao tidak terbalaskan.

"Sehun.." Zitao menahan lengan Sehun, membuat namja itu membalikkan badan. Ia terdiam ketika Zitao menunduk dan memegang tangannya.

"Hunna, kau...will you be mine?" dan ketika Zitao selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, Sehun menangis. Ia melepas perlahan genggaman tangan Zitao.

"Maafkan aku.,,Tao-ah..." mendengar kalimat penolakan dari Sehun, Zitao berdiri.

"Apa yang salah denganku Sehun-ah?"

"Permisi, aku ingin mengambil Sehun." Dan entah darimana datangnya, Jongin langsung menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil audy hitamnya. Sehun hanya diam ketika ia menyadari bahwa aura hitam menguar sangat pekat dari tubuh Kai.

Dengan kasar, Kai langsung menyeret Sehun masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan Sehun dengan kasar ke ranjangnya, membuat lenguhan kesakitan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kai menindih tubuh kurus Sehun. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan namja yang sudah menjadi miliknya selama satu tahun ini.

"Kau membuatku marah Sehunna, akan kubuktikan kalau kau adalah milikku! Kau milikku, Sehun!" Kai mencengkeram kerang kemeja Sehun dengan erat.

"Hyung? Kau mau apa? Jangan Hyung! Jangan! ARGH...Hyung!"

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

Sehun menangis sambil mencengkeram selimut dengan erat. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kai tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah itu tetap terlihat tampan meskipun sedang tertidur. Sehun dengan perlahan memakai bajunya. Ia perlahan memasukkan bajunya ke koper hitamnya. Ia akan pulang ke China. Selain ia merindukan Kris hyung, ia juga kecewa dan membenci orang yang tidur disebelahnya ini.

"Maafkan Sehun, Kai Hyung.." dan saat Sehun akan berjalan keluar kamar, tangan Kai menahan tangan kurus Sehun. Membuat namja itu terdiam.

"Jangan pergi Sehun-ah.." Sehun langsung menepis tangan Kai. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan semua ini.

"Aku kecewa dengan hyung, biarkan aku pergi!" Sehun menyentakkan tangan Kai. Ia segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Sehun tidak membawa apa-apa, kecuali tas selempangnya yang berisi ponsel dan sedikit uang.

"Sehun!" Kai terus memanggil Sehun. Matanya sukses membola ketika melihat mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arah Sehun. Ia segera berlari mengejar Sehun. Tenggorokannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak untuk kerja sama.

'tidak akan sempat..' batin Kai. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong Sehun, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng hantaman keras mobil itu.

DUAGH!

BRAKK!

"Kai Hyuuuuuuuuung!"

**o0o**

**Do You Love Me Doctor?**

**o0o**

Sehun tidak mampu berpikir apapun. Ia hanya menatap kosong Kai yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia masih bersyukur karena tidak terjadi luka serius pada orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Kai, hyung...aku minta maaf, aku..."

"Jangan menangis, Sehun-ah..." Sehun langsung membuka matanya, dan ia langsung memeluk Kai yang tersenyum tulus kearahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar hyung.." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis hingga menampilkan eyesmile miliknya. Jika alat infus itu tidak terpasang, ia pasti akan merengkuh Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapannya dan mengecup kelopak mata indah itu supaya berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya. Karena tidak tahan, Kai segera mencabut infusannya, membiarkan Sehun terkejut dan khawatir dengan aksi nekatnya ini.

"Hyung, jangan dilepas!" teriak Sehun. Ia benar-benar takut ketika ada darah yang keluar dari bekas tusukan itu.

"Ikut aku." Sehun pasrah saja ketika diseret Kai. Namja tan itu mengajak Sehun kembali ke apartment mereka. Sampai disana, Kai mendorong sebuah lemari di dekat kamar Sehun.

"Hyung, ini.." Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Kai menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi fotonya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sehun mendekati sebuah foto.

_11 Januari 2013_

_Sehun memenangkan olimpiade MIPA_

_20 Januari 2013_

_Sehun sedang bersepeda mengelilingi taman di dekat rumah sakit_

_15 Mei 2013_

_Sehun menangis dan dirangkul Tao, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya?_

_12 maret 2014 _

_Sehun memasak hanya menggunakan hoodie, so sexy Baby Hunnie..._

"Jangan kira aku tidak marah. Jangan kira aku tidak cemburu, aku menyayangimu Sehunna.." Kai menangkup pipi Sehun menghadapkan wajah manis Sehunnienya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Do you love me, Doctor?" tanya Sehun pelan. Kai langsung menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bibir Sehun sangat kenyal dan sangat manis! Kalau saja Sehun tidak memberi tanda dengan memukul dadanya karena kehabisan nafas, ia akan terus merasakan bibir Sehun yang menjadi candu.

"Yes, I Love you, Sehunna.."

"Kai hyung?" Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai.

"hum?" Kai memundurkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut Sehun.

"aniya.." ucap Sehun manja. Ia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Hunna, bagaimana kalau kita satu kamar saja?" kata Kai tiba-tiba. Ia menyeringai melihat Sehun yang blank karena perkataannya. Kalau sekamar, dengan begitu...

"Ha? Ah tidak! Aku tahu kau mesum! Tidak!" Sehun meronta ketika tangan Kai dengan sempurna melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Hyuuung!"

"kau akan menikmatinya, tenang saja..." Kai langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal ke kamarnya.

"Kai hyung! Ah...apah...yang kauh...lahkukanhh...hyung..lagi...hah..."

.

.

.

**+fin**

* * *

><p>Selse dengan gaje dan amburadul. Terserah mau bagaimana. Yang penting,<p>

Mind To review?


End file.
